New Auric Armada (1st)
History :See Also: Auric Armada, New Auric Armada (2nd) Dissolution of the old Auric Armada: The '''New Auric Armada' was formed after the dissolution of the Auric Armada (aka, the (Old) Auric Armada) when King Vences announced it dissolved on July 16, 2008. Previously, strong leaders of the Auirc Armada left the 100 strong alliance as leadership and structure failed. In the wake of the alliance's dissolving, the remaining members were left in chaos, and all defense treaties cancelled. Saving the Alliance: On July 17, 2008 Lirrer and Lord Xehenniar of the Auric Armada banded together to save what was left of the crippled alliance. A forum was set up by Lirrer, and loyal members pledged their support for maintaining the alliance. The NAu constitution was also formed. Boldly and in defiance of old leadership, the Auric Armada officially declared their re-emergance as an alliance in the game. The Brink of Destruction: On July 18, 2008, following the news that the Auric Armada has indeed re-arisen, the Auric Armada was nearly sentenced to destruction at the hands of its old allies. Judging the new declaration of the alliance as illegal and without the help of past allies, the Auric Armada was left to fend for itself. Raiders and even past members of the Auric Armada began a massive assault upon the alliance as Defcon, Pyramid, and Poison Clan moved in for a fresh kill against a defenseless alliance. In the wake of near collapse, The Order of Light negotiated and saved the Auric Armada from the onslaught of newfound enemies in exchange for an agreement to become a protectorate of TOOL. Protectorateship and the New Auric Armada: As of July 26, 2008 the remaining Auric Armada members became the New Auric Armada per Amendment 1 to the NAu Constitution. On the same day, the Protectorate Treaty protecting NAu under The Order of Light, was ratified. Government Positions: By August 8, 2008, the government was run by Chief Executives: Lirrer and Lord Xehenniar, and Director of Finances: Aymooon, Director of Defense: Menelik, and Director of Investigations: Larbey. The Aurican Council consisted of 5 members. Subsequent Amendments and the Executive Order: Amendment 2 and Amendment 3 were added sometime in late August 2008. Amendent 2 put the positions of Director of Foreign Affairs and Director of Internal Affairs into the hands of the people, and therefore open to the public. Although much later, the first Director of Foreign Affairs would be Mark Williams and the first Director of Internal Affairs would be Lord Takishawa. This also increased seats on the Aurican Council to 7, meaning 4 votes would be needed for a majority. Amendment 3 extended executive privileges to include Executive Orders, which would be used in emergencies only to provide quick response in wartime. The first executive order was issued defending the remaining members of AA Auric Armada, and one member joined as a result. Alliance Expansion: Following slow degradation, the NAu rapidly expanded around November 2, 2008 following a series of small raids and attacks against the alliance that were repelled. Approximately 11/13/08 the alliances Lost Republic and TANK joined the New Auric Armada, expanding the size and strength of the alliance, and bringing in valuable new members. Around October 29, 2009 after a series of most unfortunate events, the New Auric Armada merged with the Crimson Brigade to form the Crimson Auric Legion: http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=72488 On December 25, 2009 the New Auric Armada was re-created by Lirrer and Sasuke as Chief Executives and Dogmeat as it's first Director of Defense Constitution Purpose In order to unify ourselves and forge our path ahead, we now enact this Constitution in the name of the New Auric Armada to bring our nations together with strength and harmony. The founding of this unification of nations shall be in the political interest and support of all nations, for the betterment and growth of all nations, and the security and prosperity of all nations. Article I: right of entry Membership Application: If you would like to be admitted into the Auric Armada, you will be required to provide the following information about your nation Nation Name: Nation Ruler: Nation Strength: Previous Alliances: Who recruited you: Would you be willing to switch to team white (not required although recommended): Side notes about your nation: Nations at war or any nation seemingly unfit or untrustworthy will not be accepted into the Auric Armada Revoking Membership: All nations are welcome into the Auric Armada; However, any nation that does not follow the laws of the constitution, disobeys orders, or acts against the will of the New Auric Armada will be banned from the alliance. Order of Punishment 1st offense: A single and first offense with breaking the rules will result in a warning. 2nd offense: A second offense following will result in a warning as well as a probation period in which the offender must follow through and show that he/she has learned their lesson. 3rd offense: A third offense will result in banning or ZI. All offenses may be brought before the court to dispute the legitimacy of such offenses, as in the cases of ZI and banning. If you are found not guilty the offense will be removed from your name. In serious cases of treason, cheating, or other greater causes, your nation may be liable to immediate banning/ZI upon the decision of the Council. In these situations, you may or may not be allowed a case before alliance court. (See Department of Investigation for further information) Article II: Responsibilities of Members ' All members of the Auric Armada must follow these simple and basic guidelines to maintain their association and stature within the alliance. I: All members must remain active among the community of the Auric Armada. While we do not require specific numbers of posts or set amounts of interaction, we strongly urge all members to post and frequent the forums and visit our IRC channel at least once a day. Saving the Auric Armada website as a favorite will help make this easier. Members should respond to direct messages as quickly as possible and without delay excluding mass messages. II: At any point in time, all members must belong to the Auric Armada alliance and no others. Freeloaders and double alliances will not be allowed. III. All nations are responsible for answering the call for the defense of the Auric Armada through whichever way is required: militarily or economically. IV: All members are required to respect the chain of command and listen to the leaders of the alliance, orders must be followed. V: Under no circumstances will any member of the Auric Armada release tactical or otherwise classified information to any nation or member of any alliance, or even discuss such things with any outside source in the CN world. This is treason and could result in immediate banning or ZI. VI: The New Auric Armada strongly recommends nations to switch to the White Team, but this is not a requirement. '''Article III: Government ' Chain of Command: The New Auric Armada shall be under the following chain of command, following the orders of all leaders of higher rank. All members are required to follow the orders of higher ranking officials provided that they themselves are following orders and are commanding within the range of their jurisdiction. 'The Council ' -Chief Executives: The two Chief Executives and founders of the New Auric Armada will be the overseers of the alliance and will be responsible for the organization and protections of its members, and will be the head of the Department of Foreign Affairs and the Department of Internal Affairs (see DoFA and DoIA). These founding positions shall be permanent or until their positions are given over to another by their own choice. Powers: The chief executives have the power to vote in the council vote, and to give command to all those under them. The decisions of the chief executives will have authority over the minor decisions of the individual departments not voted upon by the Council. The powers of the executives do not allow for the vetoing of decisions made by the Commune as a whole but the executives cannot be removed from office. ---- -Director’s Triad: The three members of the director’s triad will be civilly elected officials who will serve on the Council to make decisions that affect the Auric Armada. Members elected to the positions of Director of Finances, Director of Defense, and Director of Investigation will make up the Director’s Triad. Elections for these offices will be held every 6 months, and all members may run and hold positions as many times as elected. Director of Finances: The director of finances shall be the coordinator and head of the Department of Finances and the overseer of all offices held within. He/she will be responsible for the maintaining bank nations, the overseeing of the growth of new nations, and the distribution of aid to nations within the alliance. (See Department of Finances) Director of Defense: The director of defense shall be the head of the Department of Defense and shall organize and oversee all positions within including officers and soldier nations. He/she will maintain the military troops of the Auric Armada and assert the military chain of command so as to prepare the alliance for defense in a time of war. (See Department of Defense) Director of Investigations: The director of investigations shall be the head of the Department of Investigations and the leader of all positions within. He/she will be responsible for the overseeing of trials in the court and the investigation into nations of the alliance. (See Department of Investigations) ---- 'Lawmaking and Decision-making: ' -All proposed new laws and major decisions including war, defense, spending, treaties, and alliances must be approved by the Council. The Council will be made of the Director’s Triad and the Chief Executives and each member will have one vote. A majority (3/5) vote is required to pass all laws and decisions of the Auric Armada. -For cases in which the treason/loyalty of individual member(s) of the Auric Armada is brought into question, a (5/5) vote will be required to ban or ZI a member without past warning. -Amendments to the Constitution will require a majority (3/5) vote. Enacted Laws: ------ '''Department of Internal Affairs: The Department of Internal Affairs will be responsible for the internal structuring and maintaining of the alliance, the spreading of information to members of the alliance, the overseeing of forum moderation, and all internal communications between alliance members. Positions within the DoIA: -Director of Internal Affairs: The Director of Internal Affairs keeps the structure of the Alliance together and oversees all other Departments. Also, the DoIA acts as the chief moderator of the forums and makes sure information is spread throughout the alliance. The Director of Internal Affairs is a permanent position overseen by a Chief Executive and has one vote in the Aurican Council. -Couriers: Couriers are nations who spread information and mass messages to members of the Auric Armada as assigned by the Director of Internal Affairs. Department of Foreign Affairs: The Department of Foreign Affairs will be responsible for all contact between the Auric Armada and other alliances through embassies, treaties, and private/public intra-alliance communications. In times of war the Department of Foreign Affairs shall work in tangent with the Department of Defense. Positions within the DoFA: -Director of Foreign Affairs: The Director of Foreign Affairs works with other alliances to improve the image of the Auric Armada and to oversee ambassadors to create embassies and treaties for the alliance. The Director of Foreign Affairs is a permanent position overseen by a Chief Executive and has one vote in the Aurican Council. -Ambassadors: Ambassadors are the representatives of the alliance to other alliances. You must be sharp and ready to talk and negotiate, working directly under the Director of Foreign Affairs, ambassadors will create embassies and meet with other alliances on IRC chat, on forums, or via PM. Department of Finances: The Department of Finances will oversee the maintaining of bank nations, the distribution of aid, the growth of new member nations, and tech deals and trading within the alliance. Positions within the DoF: -Director of Finances: Oversees bank nations, tech deals, and new member’s nation growth, works to optimize the amount of money generated within the Auric Armada and all its members, as well as distributing aid. The Director of Finances is an elected position and has one vote in the Aurican Council. -Bank Nation: A bank nation holds and generates money for the alliance in place of being a soldier in times of war. -Tech Seller: Not an official position, but if you wish to be a tech seller please say so in our official tech selling section of the Department of Finances. The Director of Finances may call upon sellers to provide tech for specific deals involving nations of other alliances. I: Money accumulated for uses in aid and banks is Auric Armada property and taking from these funds without permission is stealing and will result in serious punishment, and repayment must be made. Department of Defense: The Department of Defense will oversee the security of the Auric Armada, the maintaining of the army, and the direction of officers and soldiers in wartime. Positions within the DoD: -Director of Defense: Oversees officers and all soldiers within the Auric Armada. With the direction of the Council, the Director of Defense will coordinate war and defense of the alliance and will help to train and organize the ranks of the Aurican army. The Director of Defense is an elected position and has one vote in the Aurican Council. -Officer: A select number of Auric members will be allowed to hold the officer position within the military. Officers will answer directly to the Director of Defense and will oversee individual squads of nations in war. -Soldier: All members of the Auric Armada not in a position of government are soldier nations and will be assigned as such. I: No member of the Department of Defense has the authority to declare war or otherwise commit hostile acts without the approval of the Council and Chief Executives. II: Officers shall be responsible for a set number of nations of similar strength and will be responsible for messaging these nations and directing their attacks in wartime as specified by the Director of Defense. Department of Investigations: The Department of Investigations will oversee the trials of members of the alliance in court, and will be responsible for all official investigation matters of the Auric Armada. In times of war the Department of Investigations will work in tangent with the Department of Defense. Positions within the DoI: -Director of Investigations: Leads official investigations and trials of member nations and oversees investigations and defense attorneys. The Director of Investigations is an elected position and has one vote in the Aurican Council. -Investigators: Will assist the Director of Investigations in watching Auric members and making sure everyone follows the rules, and may answer to Council as well for other tasks. -Defense Attorney: Will act as a defending assistant to member nations on trial. I: Trials in court will be done as follows. Investigators will work with both sides to uncover and present unbiased evidence. The defendant and his defense attorney will make their case based on the facts, and the prosecutor will make his case. Defense attorneys will be assigned by the Director of Investigations, and if no one is available as a prosecutor, the Director will also assign an investigator to that temporary position. A majority vote (3/5) by the Aurican Council will decide whether the defendant is guilty or not. II: The Court will also be used to solve disputes between nations within the alliance. Article IV: War and Defense General Statutes of the Military: ' I: Defense: If a member of the Auric Armada is attacked by another nation, the Auric Armada will defend that nation with all resources and options available. We promise to protect and repay for damages caused to your nation by other nations and will help to defend and solve all hostile situations. II: Attacks: Under no circumstances are members of the Auric Armada to attack any nation without permission (see tech raiding). Permission for personal attacks against nations not in an alliance is allowed, but not against those which are. Attacks against member nations of the Auric Armada are not allowed, and doing so will result in immediate ZI. III: Tech Raiding: Tech raiding is allowed, but all nations wishing to tech raid must get permission for every target they wish to attack. Tech raiding will only be allowed against non-aligned nations, and no red team nations may be attacked. The Auric Armada is not responsible for the losses of nations in tech raiding, but will assist in the ending of any conflicts started by the member if is deemed necessary. IV: Spies: The used of spies is counted as attacks against another nation. Spies are allowed but may only be used against nations of which tech raiding has been approved or to nations of an alliance of which the Auric Armada is at war with. Since this is a major offense, the use of spies in situations beyond these could result in immediate banning or ZI for the safety of the alliance’s sake as a whole. V: Nuclear Weapons: Nuclear weapons are allowed, but may only be purchased with the prior approval of the Chief Executives, which may limit the number of weapons a single nation is allowed to own. Nuclear weapons can be used, but permission must be acquired from the Chief Executives to use them. If you have been attacked by nuclear weapons, you may respond with a similar nuclear defensive attack, but you must report this as well. VI: All nations are required to keep their military at or above minimum standards in the possible event of war and the defense of the Auric Armada. VII: Any nation ordered to attack by a higher ranking military officer or government official must oblige and follow commands without question. The Auric Armada will do its best to repay all losses in such attacks. Failure to follow any such order will result in an offense and possible additional consequences. VIII: Surrender is not an option. If you are told to fight, you will continue to do so no matter the cost. You may not make peace deals with other alliances, this is a major offense. IX: If an enemy nation offers to surrender, you must report such an occurrence in the Department of Defense and continue to attack the other nation until the surrender has been approved. If the enemy surrender is not approved, you must continue the attack regardless. You may not make secret peace/surrender deals and terms for the personal gain of your nation as it is a serious offense. X: Nations of the Auric Armada may not aid or accept the aid of enemies of the Auric Armada without the approval of superiors. '''Article V: Alliance Member Power ' Positions of Leadership: All positions of leaderships (besides Chief Executives) are open to the public and may be taken by ordinary members of the alliance. These positions last forever until a member nation steps down or is relieved from their position. The number of positions for any non-director position of responsibility may vary as the alliance grows. Apply for positions under the appropriate section on the forums. Elected positions must be applied to prior to the voting period. 'Director’s Triad Voting: ' Voting polls will be held for the three positions of responsibility (Director of Finances, Director of Defense, and Director of Investigations) even 6 months. These positions are also the positions of the Director’s Triad, of which each has a vote in the Aurican Council. Any nation may run for these positions and may sign up to appear on the ballot before elections begin (this will be announced beforehand). The first Director’s Triad will be applied for and picked by the Chief Executives. Alliance Change/Team Color Change/Alliance Merging: In all of the above cases, a poll will be held in which all members of the Auric Armada will be invited to cast their vote for change. PMs to all alliance nations should be sent our beforehand. The voting thread will be open for a maximum of 7 days, and will close on the final day. The poll choice with the most votes will decide these changes. '''Article VI: Oath of constituents As a member of the Auric Armada I pledge to follow the laws and decisions of the Council and Chief Executives, whoever they may be. I promise that I shall defend the New Auric Armada in times of war and that I will follow all orders as given, remaining loyal to the alliance at all times. I will uphold the Constitution of the alliance, and pursue its rules in all aspects of Cyber Nations for the betterment and security of the Auric Armada and all of its members. Category:Re-established alliances